


Great Taste in Men

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Otabek tastes good, as Yuri is discovering. Not just his mouth, either.





	Great Taste in Men

Otabek tasted of chips and soda, or maybe that was the taste still lingering in Yuri’s own mouth. Either way, Yuri definitely liked it. Or maybe he just liked kissing Otabek. No, he definitely liked that, no maybe about it.

There was a frustrated fire inside Otabek after his tournament result, his hands holding tight and his kisses leaving Yuri breathless, and all that just made Yuri want him even more. He was fond of the gentle and polite Otabek, sure, the one who could be serious and calm even when Yuri was throwing a tantrum, but this burning soldier was fascinating in a whole new way.

“You know,” Yuri murmured, nipping at Otabek’s lower lip as they broke for air, “when you asked if I wanted to celebrate the end of the tournament with snacks, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Don’t hear you complaining.” Otabek smirked, his heated gaze making Yuri’s stomach flip.

“Of course I’m not. Do you know how much I’ve been thinking of this?” Yuri chuckled, shifting closer. He’d already been straddling Otabek’s lap, and moving in left their chests touching. “Fuck, I’m not entirely sure this isn’t just another dream.”

“I’m literally dreamy, huh.” Otabek smiled, his hands sliding from Yuri’s waist to his hips. “So you’ve been thinking of kissing me a lot, huh?”

“Kissing you. Touching you. Tasting you. Any way I can get to you.” Reaching his arms over Otabek’s shoulders, he sank his fingers into what little hair Otabek had. “All of you.”

“Careful.” Otabek’s breath was hot against his skin, smelling of junk food and desire. “You’re going to get my hopes up.”

“Oh, that’s not what I want to get up.” Yuri smirked, shifting even closer. His hips were practically pressed against Otabek, and he heard an almost silent gasp as he moved. Success. “Don’t worry, I’m not making any promises I don’t plan to follow through on.”

“Yura.” Otabek practically groaned his name. “Fuck, I want you so bad, but I shouldn’t…”

“Shouldn’t what? Shouldn’t want me? Because I sure as fuck want you.” Yuri stole a quick kiss. “I might not be as old as you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m getting into.”

“I should be a responsible adult and send you to your own room.” And yet Otabek’s hands were only getting tighter at his hips. “I should, but I’m not going to.”

“Of course not. You’re a smart guy, after all.” Yuri chuckled. “So. Would you complain if I wanted to get my mouth on your dick?”

Otabek’s eyes widened. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and damn, that looked sexy. “Ah. Are you sure?”

“When do I ever offer to do things I don’t want?” Yuri tilted his head in question. “I mean, I’m not promising to be great at it, I’m not exactly super experienced, but I’d really like to touch your dick. With my mouth, or my hands, or whatever you’re happy with.”

“Yura.” Otabek’s voice was strained, but he nevertheless managed to sound fond. “I’m pretty strong-willed, but not enough to say no to that.”

“Sounds like a yes to me.” He surged forward for another hard kiss, more or less smashing his lips against Otabek’s. Then, with Otabek still breathless from the kiss, Yuri wormed his way out of Otabek’s lap and onto the floor.

It was easy enough to get Otabek to part his legs so Yuri could kneel between them, attacking Otabek’s belt and jeans with a single-minded determination. Otabek let him work without intervention, combing a hand through Yuri’s hair and leaning back on his other hand. Glancing up, Yuri found Otabek watching him with a strange sort of wonder on his face, like Yuri was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Yuri only ducked his head down to give the stubborn zipper his full attention. He was definitely not hiding a blush or anything like that.

He did need Otabek to cooperate a bit after he got the buttons and zipper out of the way, nudging him until Otabek lifted his hips to let Yuri drag them down to his ankles. This left just Otabek’s underwear, his dick straining against the plain boxer briefs, clearly calling out to Yuri. Well, never let it be said that Yuri couldn’t be nice every now and then when Otabek was in question.

Yuri didn’t waste any time in getting the underwear down as well, practically staring at what was exposed underneath. He’d thought of this so many times, had imagined Otabek’s dick in every possible scenario. The circumcision wasn’t exactly a surprise, but it did give him more to study, being different from his own. He leaned in, tracing the fingertips of one hand along the shaft and delighting in the shudder he drew from Otabek.

“Tall and proud like a soldier,” he murmured, smirking to himself. “Clearly it takes after you.”

“My God, Yura, you’re impossible.” Otabek groaned, sounding breathless. That wasn’t a protest, though, so Yuri decided he was good to proceed.

Yuri wasn’t a cat, thanks, but he did start with small licks. The taste was that of sweaty skin, which really wasn’t much of a surprise, but the way Otabek twitched at the contact encouraged Yuri. He continued with some more licks until he finally took the whole head in his mouth. Otabek’s hand tightened in his hair, then relaxed again. He heard a murmured apology from above him, but ignored it. This was very much fine in Yuri’s opinion.

It was his first time getting close and personal with any dick besides his own, but clearly eagerness served just fine to make up for any lack of experience. Yuri wasn’t sure how long he’d been at work, switching between licking and sucking and occasionally helping with his hand, but all of a sudden Otabek went entirely rigid and moaned something that might have been his name. The next moment the dick in his mouth was pulsating against his tongue, and he felt the salty liquid filling his mouth.

Otabek started apologizing pretty much as soon as he regained his breath, sorry Yura I swear I meant to warn you oh god I’m sorry, not that Yuri was paying much attention to the actual words. Sitting back on his heels, he wiped away the few remnants of cum from his lips. He couldn’t help but smirk, quite smug at the idea he had flustered the cool and calm Otabek to this point.

“Hey, stop apologizing, okay?” Yuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I know how dicks work. Sure, the only dick I’ve ever got my mouth on before is my own and I’m a bit limited on how deep I can go with that, but I’m not going to complain because I wanted to make you come and then you came.”

Apparently that broke through Otabek’s flood of apologies, and he stared at Yuri for a moment as though his brain was rebooting. “You… you’ve had your own dick in your mouth?”

“I’m a very flexible person in possession of a dick. I’m pretty sure it’s a law of nature or something that I’ve tried that.” Yuri shrugged. “I mean, it can be a bit awkward, so I generally just stick to my hand, but I’ve done it sometimes.”

“God. I’m not going to be able to think of anything else ever again.” Otabek’s eyes were wide and his face flushed, and Yuri wasn’t sure he’d ever seen something so beautiful.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get over it.” Yuri smirked, standing up. “Maybe one day I’ll even show you. If you’re really, really good.”

“Clearly, I need to start working on being good.” Otabek’s eyes darkened now, his tongue darting out to his lips again. “Which reminds me, I think I owe you something.”

The next moment Otabek’s hands were on Yuri’s hips, pulling him forward, and Yuri had absolutely no problem with this development.


End file.
